Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (E0-02)
by GVJ
Summary: This is the second of 13 TV serial teleplays that re-imagines The Phantom Menace as a TV serial. The reader will note some spelling changes to some of the names (notably Quigon has been re-imagined as a more Chinese style name - Quigong and Jedi has been made more phonetic as Jeddai). There are a number of other changes to the setting.


TITLE CARD: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

 **SERIES 0 THE PHANTOM MENACE**

Violence grips the Great Republic as an armada of interstellar pirates strike ever deeper into the ancient civilization's borders.

Even the heart of the Republic's government has not been spared.

Assassins stalk the halls of the Senate.

Although the Senate's leadership survived, everyone fears that it might only be a matter of time before the unknown assailants strike again…

 **EPISODE 0.2 PROJECTS**

INT. GALACTIC SENATE – CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE – ESTABLISHING

Chancellor Valorum is seated behind his desk. Seated in front of him are Jeddai Masters Mace Windu, Syfo Dyas, and Yoda.

VALORUM: So there is no way to know the identity of who was behind the assassination attempt?

SYFO: We're still trying to determine the identities of the three assassins that didn't escape.

MACE: Your Excellency, all we know for certain is that the assassins were mercenary bounty hunters.

VALORUM: Master Windu, Master Yoda, I'd like the Jeddai Council to take the lead on the investigation.

SYFO: (interrupting Mace) If I may your Excellency. As the Senate's Sergeant-at-Arms investigating how the assassins penetrated the Senate's defenses falls under my purview.

VALORUM: (brow furrowing) But Master Dyas, we need you to keep order more than ever.

SYFO: Your Excellency, the Jeddai Council has graciously offered four Jeddai Knights to bolster the Senate's ceremonial Guard. With the Sessions under their care you should not feel my absence.

Valorum still looks uncomfortable.

YODA: The first time this is not, special missions on the Senate's behalf, Master Dyas undertaken has.

VALORUM: (sighs) Those were less partisan times. Or they were at least quieter times.

A moment of silence fills the room as the Jeddai Masters give Valorum time to think through his options.

VALORUM: (finally acquiescing) Very well. Master Dyas, in your capacity as the Galactic Senate's Sergeant-at-Arms, please lead the investigation into the assassination attempt.

The door to the Chancellor's Office chimes.

VALORUM: (into intercom) Yes?

SECRETARY: (over intercom) News from the hospital your Excellency.

The four men share a look.

VALORUM: Go ahead.

SECRETARY: Senator Antilles is expected to make a full recovery and has been released after some minor treatment. Senator Azaxus is out of surgery but remains in the ICU. The physicians are cautiously optimistic that he will recover.

(pauses)

I regret to inform your Excellency, that Freda'an Ontillo, the surviving Guardsman has passed away from his injuries.

VALORUM: Thank you Marissa. (cuts intercom connection)

Well, Masters, with this mixed news I don't think very many in the Senate will object to the obvious presence of additional Jeddai.

Of course the anti-corruption committee will doubtlessly raise the issue of if the four Knights can be spared for the Senate, then why not one for each of the Great Republic's homeworlds?

Mace frowns.

YODA: To the advantage of our plan this will be.

VALORUM: (half-heartedly smiles) Yes. It'll make it easier to shape and push the committee's recommendation through. It'll also garner support for the re-establishment of the Grand Army. But I'm always going to wish that this hadn't happened.

SYFO: It does make you look like an opportunistic vulture.

Valorum frowns.

MACE: It is a fact that all life-forms avail themselves of the opportunities that present themselves. Survival is predicated on it. Sometimes appearances cannot be maintained if survival is at stake.

YODA: (sadly shaking his head) Necessary has it become.

VALORUM: Thank you for your wisdom in this time of tribulation Masters.

WIPE (out to next scene)

EXT. TATOOINE – SKY

ANGLE ON a relatively small starship. It is narrow and rectangular with two pontoon like engines on its sides.

PAN and follow its descent into the desert-bound city of Mos Espa. We can see from the comings and goings of other ships around it that it is either a small tramp freighter or a personal cruiser.

ZOOM on personal cruiser and reveal the markings of the Intergalactic Banking Clan as it makes its final descent into a private landing berth.

PAN from cruiser to a small group of tall, cloaked droids bearing metallic staves and who are led by a floating Toydarian wait for the cruiser's inhabitant to disembark.

ANGLE ON the cruiser's hatch from the behind the waiting group. As we watch a metal gangplank telescope's down from the cruiser's side and its hatch opens. Banking scion Hego Damask II descends the ramp. He is extremely well dressed, if aging, Muun and stands out in such a backwater place like Tatooine. He is accompanied by a tall, much younger, Qiraash women in an elegant silver-white gown. As they near the bottom of the ramp the Toydarian flits forward on his buzzing wings.

WATTO: (bowing deeply) Your Excellency. I am happy to report that the arrangements have been finalized and that Gardula the Hutt will meet with you this evening.

Hego simply nods but otherwise pays Watto little attention.

WATTO: If your Excellencies will follow me, ground transportation is standing by.

Hego again nods and with his arm entwined with the woman's they step forward. Watto trails slightly behind Hego's right side, opposite from the woman. The IG-100 Magnaguard droids fall in around them forming a protective wall of metal.

PAN with the group as they exit the landing pad and into a large garage where a massive box-shaped armored land-speeder awaits.

TRACK with the group as they board.

ANGLE ON Watto as he moves to the control compartment. Behind him we see Hego and his female companion move into a different compartment. Only two of the Magnaguard droids board the speeder. They take up posts outside of the door leading to Hego's compartment. (We can assume that the other four droids have returned to their posts guarding the landing pad and Hego's starship.)

PAN with the land-speeder as it exits onto the Mos Espa city street and wends its way to the city's outskirts. After traveling several minutes the land-speeder arrives at a walled compound nestled against a rocky cliff face. In the distance around the compound we see moisture vaporators. In the far distance we can even make out the outline of a moisture farmer's homestead.

The compound's gates open as the speeder approaches and it enters the compound under the watchful eyes of more Magnaguard droids. The speeder comes to a stop in front of a broad stairway that leads up to a fortress-like door. There are more Magnaguard droids flanking the base of the stairway and the door.

ZOOM IN on Watto as he exits the speeder and patiently waits for Hego and his guest.

PAN with the trio as Watto leads the pair up the steps.

ZOOM OUT as the trio arrives at the door. We see a Magnaguard droid drive the speeder OFF-CAMERA to the estate's garage.

ZOOM IN on Hego as the massive door splits and slides open revealing a darkened interior.

ANGLE ON Hego as the trio move through the door. They pause inside as the door slides shut behind them and the light brightens.

HEGO: (to woman) Retire to your quarters and await me there. There are several matters I must attend to.

The woman nods her head in acknowledgement and moves off-camera into the mansion. Watto hovers expectantly nearby.

HEGO: (to Watto) Attend me. (the pair begin walking through the mansion)

Tell me of the boy's development.

WATTO: Little Ani? The boy is quiet precocious for a human his age. His intellect is very keen and well developed. He can often tell how something works just by looking at it.

As you instructed I have been providing for the boy's every whim when it comes to mechanical things.

HEGO: Within reason I hope.

WATTO: Nothing is purchased new. We visit the local junk dealers. He selects what he wants and I haggle for the best price.

HEGO: What kinds of things has he built?

WATTO: I believe that he's just finished building a protocol droid. I think he intends it to help his mother on her maintenance and harvest rounds of the vaporators.

HEGO: (speaking incredulously) Really?

WATTO: I'm unclear as to whether or not you wanted me to allow it.

HEGO: (seems to consider for a moment) Allow it.

WATTO: (bowing in acknowledgement) As you command.

The pair exit from the mansion into a sprawling courtyard lined with out-buildings.

ANGLE ON the courtyard where we see slaves of several species doing manual labor. Among them is SHMI SKYWALKER who is busy draining a large hopper of water into the estate's basin. A single Magnaguard droid watches over the slaves.

ANGLE ON Hego as he watches the slaves work.

HEGO: Where's the boy now?

WATTO: I've given him the run of out-building four. It was an empty storage barn but he's turned it into a workshop. He's probably there tinkering with his racer.

HEGO: (giving Watto a quizzical look) Racer?

WATTO: He's nearly completed building his own Jet-Pod Racer. I think he still lacks a power converter for the engine system though. I think he means to actually race it.

HEGO: (incredulous again) Truly?

Watto nods his head in affirmation.

HEGO: Show me.

PAN with the pair as they cross the courtyard to a blocky, barn-like building.

TRACK as they move inside.

INT. OUT-BUILDING 4

ANAKIN SKYWALKER and an unplated C-3PO are working on a Jet-Pod Racer. As we watch from Hego's perspective, C-3PO accidentally drops a spanner into the right engine's jet fan. C-3PO leans towards the engine as he struggles to free the spanner from between the fan blades.

ANAKIN: Be careful of that binder beam 3PO. If you touch it, it'll blow half your fuses.

C-3PO: Yes Master Anakin.

As soon as he says it, C-3PO leans a little too far and brushes the crackling beam of energy that runs between the two jet engines. There is an arc of electricity, C-3PO emits an electronic droid scream and is blown across the room where he slams into the wall.

ANAKIN: (speaking to Hego who he has noticed) His coordination system's still a little off.

HEGO: Impressive none-the-less.

ANGLE ON Anakin as he moves around the Pod Racer to the fallen droid. He picks up one C-3PO's eyes which has been blown out of his head and checks it for damage. Having apparently found none he plugs it back into the droid's face.

ZOOM OUT as Anakin begins hooking C-3PO up to an apparatus on a nearby workbench. Hego and Watto begin to walk around the Pod Racer as Anakin works on the stricken droid. It is apparent to us that Hego is closely examining the boy's work.

HEGO: You've done some marvelous work here.

ANAKIN: (with his back still to the banker; working on the droid) Thank you.

HEGO: Have you flown it yet?

ANAKIN: (waves one hand at the racer) Still needs a power converter.

Hego looks at Watto who nods.

HEGO: (voice dripping with venom) Your intellect is very impressive but you will look at me when you speak to me and, you will address me in the proper manner.

Anakin puts down his tools and gives Hego his undivided attention.

ANAKIN: (struggling to control anger) Yes Master Damask, sir.

HEGO: That is more like it. (pats the racer to indicate it and continues) Do you think you can fly it?

ANAKIN: Of course. I plan to enter into the local races.

HEGO: (laughs) With the intention of winning freedom for you and your mother.

ANAKIN: (eyes narrow with anger) Yes Master Damask, sir.

HEGO: (laughter fades as he considers the boy) You know that no ordinary human can pilot a Jet-Pod Racer, don't you?

ANAKIN: (full of angry bravado) I can!

HEGO: I see you've grown quite willful during my absence. You know that I can simply disallow you from participating in any races.

Anakin finally appears chastised.

ANAKIN: Please Master Damask. I want to fly more than anything.

Hego suddenly lashes out at the boy with a kick but the boy agilely dodges back out of reach. The banker smiles, pleased with this outcome.

HEGO: Your reflexes are lightning fast. But your curiosity distracts you. Pay more heed to your surroundings or you'll never finish a single race.

ANAKIN: I can fly then?

HEGO: I'll make the arrangements when I see Gardula the Hutt this evening. Have Watto take you to find a power converter first thing tomorrow morning. I want to see you practicing by midday.

ANAKIN: (whoops with joy and hugs the Muun)

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. THEED ROYAL PALACE – THRONE ROOM) into the middle of a crowded throne room. Nobles and advisors are standing neatly in a pair of opposing triple deep rows on either side of a slightly raised walkway that leads up to the throne. At the head of right row, nearest to the throne, we see Jeddai Knight Quigong Jin and know that we are on Naboo. Far behind him, near the chamber's wall, stands his Padawan, Obiwan Kenobi and manservant, Jarjar Binks. The trio stands to one side of KING RAJESH AMIDALA's throne. Standing just behind the seated King is his daughter PRINCESS PADME AMIDALA. The King's Prime Minister, SIO BIBBLE is on the floor speaking…

BIBBLE: …news of Somov Rit is very alarming. Your Majesty we must strengthen our defenses.

RAJESH: Governor, come now, see reason. The news is alarming but we've fought off sizable pirate forces three times in the last hundred years alone. Our security forces have never failed us. I see no reason for such alarm. We don't even know if the pirates will strike here.

BIBBLE: But Sire, we must be prepared.

RAJESH: (furrowing brow) General Jin what are your thoughts?

QUIGONG: Sire, Governor Bibble is correct in that we must be prepared for anything may occur.

RAJESH: You believe that our space force will be overwhelmed then? It's more than twice the size of the Somovian fleet. Do you really believe that these marauders can make planetfall?

QUIGONG: That's a difficult question to answer Sire.

COUNT DU KU: (interrupting) Sire, if I may…

Rajesh acknowledges the retired general.

KU: Perhaps it would be best to alert the populace to the possibility that these pirates could attack here. The news is already wide-spread among the citizenry by this point anyway.

Place the civil defense into its highest state of readiness and the military reserves into standby. That way they are ready to be called up for service at a moment's notice.

RAJESH: You don't believe it will add to the panic that's already seeping through the city?

QUIGONG: Sire, until the Republic can formulate a plan to end the attacks we should place ourselves in a strong defensive posture.

RAJESH: Governor, what news from our Senator?

BIBBLE: Sire, there isn't likely to be any help from that quarter. Senator Palpatine informs me that the Galactic Senate has only just formed the committees necessary to analyze the situation. It will be weeks if not months before the Republic's federal government can take any substantial action.

NOBLEMAN: We're on our own then.

The King glances back at his daughter for a moment and then leans back in his throne to consider his options.

RAJESH: (at length) Very well. Let us put the civil defense on standby and alert all members of the reserves that they could be called to active duty with little to no notice.

Commissioner Ranganathan, please double the number of duty shifts for the constabulary. I want to be ready to deal with any overt panic.

RANGANATHAN: Yes Sire.

RAJESH: Commodore Guan.

GUAN: Yes Sire?

RAJESH: Double the patrols in the system and bring the space forces to their highest level of alert.

GUAN: As you command Sire!

RAJESH: General Jin.

QUIGONG: Sire?

RAJESH: Place the Security Force on its second highest level of alert and cancel all leaves.

QUIGONG: At once Sire.

RAJESH: Thank you all. (stands) This court is adjourned.

The assembled nobles, aristocrats, civilian authorities, and military commanders all bow as King Rajesh departs. Princess Padme follows her father from the throne room.

ANGLE ON Quigong as he turns to his adjutant Colonel Panaka. The pair briefly speak, presumably the Jeddai Knight is instructing Panaka to carry out the King's orders. Across from them Governor Bibble and Count Ku seem to be discussing something, probably whether or not the system should have been placed on an even stronger defensive alert. Around them, the room is emptying out.

After a few moments the Quigong and Panaka finish their conversation and the two men part ways with Panaka exiting the room and Quigong crossing to where Obiwan and Jarjar await.

ZOOM IN on Quigong, Obiwan, and Jarjar.

OBIWAN: (to Quigong) Do you think the pirates will strike here?

QUIGONG: It's difficult to say. While the Force can sometimes give us insight into the future it doesn't always help and it doesn't always make sense.

OBIWAN: I don't understand master.

QUIGONG: I sense that these pirates are much more than they seem. The Royal Security Forces (looks thoughtfully at Jarjar) will not be enough to stop them by themselves.

KU: (coming up from behind Quigong) My old apprentice is trying to say that we'll have to hope that this scourge passes us by.

QUIGONG: (bowing to Ku) Master Ku.

OBIWAN: (echoing Quigong's bow) Master.

KU: Now, now, there's no need for such formalities. I am officially retired from the order. If you must be formal, call me Count, or I suppose your Lordship, my Lord, et cetera, is socially acceptable. But really, neither of you need to be so formal.

QUIGONG: You've sensed something.

KU: I am older and wiser than you in the ways of the Force my apprentice. The pirates will come here. I feel it.

OBIWAN: I was sensing it too but didn't want to believe it.

QUIGONG: Your feelings do you credit my Padawan. (to Ku) What steps should we take?

KU: Somov Rit's defenders were led by Vindolo Balewa, Mace Windu's former Padawan. If he couldn't overcome these pirates then I think we must be prepared for the fact that military force alone will not be sufficient.

Since there are three of us, I think it would be wise for us to be prepared to split our efforts so that we might take any opportunity for survival.

OBIWAN: If only we could send to the Republic for reinforcements.

KU: (laughing darkly) Those incompetent politicians wouldn't send themselves reinforcements if someone was holding a blaster to their heads. We can expect little aid from that quarter until the crisis has already fallen upon us.

OBIWAN: We should approach the Gunguns. This invasion concerns them too.

KU: (smiles sadly) I'm afraid there's still too much distrust among the people here. The only way that suggestion will gain any traction is if all of our heads are already on the executioner's block.

QUIGONG: We must be patient and hope the increased patrols give us enough warning my Padawan.

OBIWAN: Yes master.

The quartet turn and move towards the throne room's entrance continuing to speak (inaudibly).

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. NABOO NAVAL PORT – PILOT'S BRIEFING ROOM) into a pilot's briefing room buzzing with a handful muted conversations. We can see the emblems of the Naboo's Planetary Security Forces. Several dozen pilots are seated at small desks with sheafs of paper or electronic notebooks in hand. The squadron leaders sit in the front row. Commodore Guan enters the room accompanied by his adjutant. Near the room's outskirts a number of astromech droids are assembled, including one blue-and-white one that is familiar to the audience.

Guan steps up behind the podium and silence settles over the room.

GUAN: As you've all heard by now, the world of Somov Rit was attacked in the early hours of yesterday morning Theed time. Beyond the fact of the attack's occurrence, no other official contact has been confirmed from the Somovian system. While the King has hopes that this communication interruption is merely temporary, he has ordered us to take extraordinary measures to prepare for possibility of an attack here.

Yes? (in response to a raised hand)

SHARESH PADEEM: Sir, can we really expect the raiders to strike here? We're more than 600 parsecs from Somov Rit. There are literally dozens of systems between here and there.

GUAN: Unfortunately there isn't such a pattern to the movements of these raiders. They've often struck, seemingly at random, worlds that are separated by thousands of parsecs. We have to accept that any of the systems in a radius of 1200 parsecs might be vulnerable.

A low murmur works its way through the collected pilots.

GUAN: (continues) In response to this potential threat we'll be splitting the fleet to broaden the defensive coverage of the system. We'll also be sortieing out the air wing by squadrons to support the activities of both formations in 5 hour shifts.

RIC OLIÉ: (interrupts briefing) Sharesh, didn't you just say this morning that you were bored of playing traffic cop up there?

SHARESH: (sighing in exasperation) Olié, I didn't mean that we should jump into a war.

Guan clears his throat to regain the room's attention.

GUAN: Padeem, Olié, since you find the normal everyday humdrum so boring, you're squadrons can take the first patrol. All other squadron leaders, see the Wing Commander for your assignments.

Dismissed.

DINEÉ ELLBERGER: (leaning close to Ric from behind as Guan and his adjutant leave the room) See what you've done?

RIC: (turning towards his number two) What? I'm with Sharesh. There's no way those raiders are going to come here. And even if they do, our defense force is almost twice the size of the Somovian one. It'll be fine you'll see.

The pair rise to their feet as the Wing Commander stops in front of Ric's desk.

WING COMMANDER RIMA CHAKMA: Well Olié you stepped in it this time didn't you?

RIC: (giving her a rakish smile) Well ma'am, if the raiders are coming here, I just wanted to be sure that I'd be in the best position to give them a warm welcome.

CHAKMA: Padeem! Front and center.

The other squadron leader quickly moves to the trio and assumes attention as the other pilots all distance themselves.

CHAKMA: Padeem, you and your squadron will accompany the Ranjit and her escorts in long-distance patrol through the system.

Olié, your squadron will accompany the Ranjivay on orbital patrol.

I want both squadrons space-side within the hour.

Dismissed.

Chakma turns and walks over to the podium where the air wing's other squadron leaders wait for their orders.

SHARESH: (turning to his squadron) You heard the lady. Everyone to their ships. Double-time!

RIC: (looking at his own pilots) Alright reprobates. You all know the drill.

(to Dineé) Happy now?

DINEÉ: Isn't that my line?

Ric smirks and nods his head to indicate that she should move out with the others.

ANGLE ON Ric and Dineé as they file out of the room with the rest of the pilots. The pilots' astromech droids are interspersed among them as they leave and R2-D2 and a similar olive-and-grey-colored droid fall in behind them.

DINEÉ: So how do you want to handle this once we get up there?

RIC: The usual. We pair off the squadron into flights and assume a defensive formation around the Ranjivay and her escorts. We'll send out DANNIE and GUPTA as a recon element.

LIEUTENANT PRAJEEM GUPTA: (in good natured joking tone) Uh sir, could you pair me up with someone else? It's going to be hard to spot anything if I'm trying to avoid the Catastrophe crashing into me.

LIEUTENANT GEORG DANNIE: Hey, at least I know how to fly nerf-herder.

RIC: That's enough you two.

PRAJEEM, GEORG: (in unison) Aye aye sir.

Dineé notices as Ric frowns.

DINEÉ: What is it?

RIC: (thoughtfully looking at her as they walk down the corridor) In a way those two have a point. We should have at least one of our most experienced pilots on the recon.

R2-D2 gives off a series of whistles and chirps.

DINEÉ: (to the droid) Yes R2, I don't like that look on his face either.

RIC: (gives her a flippant smile) Dineé, you'll fly recon with Dannie. Prajeem, you'll be my wingman this time out.

Ric receives a chorused 'aye sir' from the three of them as they exit the corridor and into the hangar containing their starfighters.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. GALACTIC SENATE – SERGEANT-AT-ARMS' OFFICE)

We see Syfo Dyas seated at a desk doing something that must be tediously mundane for a Jeddai Master—paperwork.

The Jeddai Master's desk is decorated with a computer screen, a spherical keyboard, several data ports, and two trays containing scrolls of electronic paper. As we watch, Syfo finishes reading the document in his hands and places his thumb on it to imprint his signature before rolling it back up and placing it in the fuller tray. He then takes what is the final scroll from the emptier tray and unfurls it.

Syfo gives it what seems to us to be only a cursory glance before signing it too. With his inbox empty he touches a button on his intercom.

SYFO: (into intercom) Janaia, these expenditure reports have been completed. Could you please come and collect them.

JANAIA: (male voice over the intercom) Of course Master Dyas. I'll be right there.

Only a moment later a Bothan enters the room, collects the pile of documents, and pausing only to give the Jeddai Master a small bow, exits as quickly as he appeared.

Alone again, Syfo leans back in his chair and sighs. The Jeddai Master looks weary but after a moment he leans forward and slides the computer screen to the center of his desk.

SYFO: Computer, display the security vids from corridor junction J-15 at 1922 hours.

ANGLE ON the screen as it flickers to life. We see a smoke-filled corridor. The dull glow of a lightsaber penetrates the gloom as it deflects a series of blaster bolts. The firing becomes more sporadic and comes from farther away as the lightsaber looms closer in the video. At least one of the bolts seems to be aimed at the floor. After several moments the blaster fire dies away altogether even though the lightsaber and the murky humanoid shadow illuminated by it don't seem to have made contact with the shooters.

SYFO: Computer, rewind to 1923:1507.

The machines obeys and we see a replay of the end of the battle, including the shot fired into the floor.

SYFO: Computer, rewind to 1920:1508.

The machine obeys and we see the replay again.

SYFO: Freeze. (as the bolt aimed at the floor begins to traverse the screen). Zoom in on section at 891 by 634.

The machine zooms in on the portion of the screen where the errant blaster bolt seems to emanate from. We can make out the hazy form of a humanoid holding a blaster.

SYFO: Frame and step back by milliseconds.

The computer crops the zoomed image and begins to rewind frame-by-frame. The blaster bolt slowly travels backwards until it is consumed by the muzzle of the weapon that fired it. The next few frames show no real change, and then the figure seems to stand more erect and blaster bolt appears to emanate from its abdomen.

SYFO: Freeze.

The image freezes with a blaster bolt inches from the figure's abdomen.

SYFO: Advance by picoseconds.

The image begins to move the other way and we see the blaster bolt slowly crawl towards the figure until it finally begins to penetrate the hazy figure. As the bolt slowly begins to vanish the figure also begins to crumple forward.

SYFO: Freeze.

The image freezes again.

ANGLE ON Syfo as he again leans back into his chair. He strokes his face while deep in thought. Finally coming to a decision he pushes himself back from the desk and stands up.

SYFO: (to computer) Off.

The machine switches off as he gathers his brown robe from where it has been carefully folded and laid on a small shelf set into the office's wall. Putting it on, he strides through the office's door and into the outer office.

SYFO: (to Janaia as he walks past) Janaia, I'm going out on matter for the Senate. Forward all matters to Commander Lessex.

JANAIA: (from behind Syfo as he exits into the corridor outside the outer office) Yes Master Dyas.

Syfo swiftly makes his way through the Senate building's winding halls until he reaches corridor junction J-15. The walls are still scorched and pock-marked despite a crew of droids steadily working on repairs.

The Jeddai Master scans the floor until he finds the scorch-mark where the blaster bolt was fired into it. From there he slowly steps towards where the weapon's wielder must have stood. Syfo looks back towards where the ruined blast doors still remain fused shut by the large hole that had been blown through them.

He extends his arm and seems to retrace the reflected blaster bolt's path with his hand until he touches his own abdomen. Nodding to himself in satisfaction he turns and proceeds through the Senate's winding halls until he arrives at a speeder dock.

Selecting one of the small speeder bikes moored to the dock, the Jeddai Master takes off and plunges into Coruscant's congested traffic patterns. Syfo flies across the city until he finally arrives at a tall kabob-like building composed of three spheres skewered by a thick rectangular tower.

He docks and moors his speeder bike on one of the building's exterior speeder docks. We can see large white colored box-shaped speeders with round green symbols on their sides moored at a nearby dock. As the Jeddai Master heads towards a door leading into the building, one of the boxy speeder's detaches itself, activates a large number of flashing lights and speeds off into the city, and we know, that Syfo has gone to a hospital.

The Jeddai Master enters the building in a swirl of robes and swiftly marches to its nearest information desk. A server droid looks up and notices him as he approaches.

SERVER DROID: Master Jeddai, how may I be of service.

Syfo looks down at its torso and notices that its designation is WA-7243-0.

SYFO: WA-7243-0, I need information on the admissions from the past 24 hours. Morgue admissions too. The victim would have suffered an abdominal wound from a blaster.

The droid spends almost a minute processing information through the computer interface

WA-7243-0: There have been 793 admissions and 42 DOAs for such wounds in the last 24 hours across our 32 primary locations.

SYFO: What about smaller locations and clinics?

WA-7243-0: (processing Syfo's command) That accounts for another 112 admissions and seven DOAs.

SYFO: Please dump the data into a data sphere.

WA-7243-0: (executing Syfo's order) Right away master Jeddai.

SYFO: One last question. How many admissions here?

WA-7243-0: (offering data sphere to Syfo) Thirty-seven plus five in the morgue. Three of them were admitted but didn't survive surgery.

SYFO: (taking data sphere) Thank you WA-7243-0.

Syfo stalks through the hospital's corridors checking room assignments as he goes.

SEGUE to MONTAGE of Syfo looking in on various patients.

END MONTAGE when Syfo finally arrives at the entrance to the hospital's morgue.

The lead medical examiner, a portly Muun, looks up in surprise from where she sits at her desk as Syfo enters the morgue. A half-eaten sandwich of some kind is precariously perched on the desk's edge, obviously fighting for space among the heaps of smart-paper, regular paper, and assorted tools.

EXAMINER: Well that was fast. I just sent a message to Council a couple of minutes ago.

SYFO: (furrowing brow in confusion) A message regarding?

EXAMINER: The lightsabered Dathomirian I have laying on a slab back there. Usually bodies like that come with additional instructions.

SYFO: (sensing something amiss) Show me.

The Muun heaves her bulk onto her feet. She stops to take another bite of the sandwich before leading Syfo into the morgue's operating theater. Here we see Savage Opress' dead body, still fully clothed.

EXAMINER: (talking while chewing her food) I stopped processing her as soon I realized what caused the wound. So she's pretty much exactly how she came in.

Syfo says nothing but instead walks up to the corpse and examines the wound in its sternum. He gently grasps the corpse and rolls it up onto its side so that he can see the exit wound on its back.

SYFO: Well…

The Examiner leans towards Syfo as though expecting an explanation.

SYFO: (slowly continues) You're right. This definitely looks like the work of someone well trained in the use of a lightsaber. I must contact the Council. In the meantime, conduct the autopsy and determine the exact time of death.

EXAMINER: (gulping) At once master Jeddai.

Syfo steps away from the Examiner and takes his comlink from his belt. It beeps twice to indicate that the line is open.

SYFO: (into comlink) Master Windu, I've come across something very unusual during my investigation.

MACE: (from over the comlink) Is it related to this report we've just received from the central hospital's morgue?

SYFO: Yes. I've just seen the body. A young Dathomirian. Definitely killed by a lightsaber. And there's a precision to the wound's location.

MACE: (pausing to think) Beyond your own, our records don't indicate any active ongoing investigations anywhere on Coruscant. Are you sure it's the work of someone with Jeddai training?

SYFO: It's that or one of the other Orders we thought destroyed has resurfaced.

Stifled silence resounds from the other side of the comlink.

SYFO: (breaking the silence) If the Council approves I'll prioritize this thread in my investigation.

MACE: You think the body is linked to the assassination attempt then?

SYFO: I sense that it is.

MACE: (sighing) I do as well my friend.

Very well. Proceed as you believe best. Have the examiner determine the most likely time of death. We'll account for the whereabouts of all Masters, Knights, and Padawans that were planetside during that time period.

SYFO: Thank you Master Windu. I'll report to the Council just as soon as I learn something.

MACE: May the Force be with you.

SYFO: May the Force be with you.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN on a starry field (EXT. SPACE – NABOO SYSTEM). A silvery Naboo cruiser, several silvery escorts, and a small group of yellow and silver starfighters are prowling through darkness of space.

ZOOM ON one of the fighters near the center of the small flotilla. As we zoom the pilot's facial features can be made out, revealing their identity to be Sharesh Padeem, Leader of Bhoorah Sqaudron.

SHARESH: Bhoorah six, you're straying a too far from your wingman. Throttle back and close up your formation.

BHOORAH SIX: Affirmative Bhoorah Leader.

SHARESH: All right people, I know that it doesn't seem very likely that the pirates will strike here but stay vigilant. It's only another hour before Bainganee Squadron relieves us.

ANGLE ON Sharesh's field of vision. We see the fighters and ships of the flotilla from a different perspective. All seems relatively well.

SHARESH: Bhoorah Twelve. You're straying a little too close to the Anuradha. You and your wingman loosen… (the sound of alarms squealing cuts Sharesh off)

Sharesh looks at his radar screen and sees a large number of blips suddenly materialize. He cranes his head around to get a look at the view behind him. From Sharesh's perspective we see a large fleet with at least five capital ships, a dozen escorts, and dozens of fighter craft.

ANGLE ON Sharesh as he snaps his head back forward.

VOICE: (over radio) All commands, all commands. Hostile forces bearing 17 and 35 marks. I say again hostile forces bearing 17 and 35 marks.

SHARESH: Bhoorah Squadron, hard about. Set your deflectors to double front.

ZOOM OUT to see the fighters peel off from the fleet and begin to array themselves in a picket line between the fleets.

PAN to where the Mandalorian fleet is bearing down on them.

ANGLE ON Sharesh in his cockpit.

VOICE: (over radio) Squadron Leader, Squadron Leader, be advised that the fleet will be retreating to Naboo to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet.

SHARESH: Understood Ranjit.

All right Bhoorahs, we're going to run interdiction and buy time for the Ranjit to fall back to Naboo. Form up.

VOICE: (over radio) Squadron Leader, we've picked up numerous ship-to-ship signals.

SHARESH: We see them Ranjit.

All right Bhoorahs. Let's hit them hard.

ZOOM OUT to see a furious dogfight develop. At first the Naboo Starfighters are on even footing with the Mandalorian fighters.

ANGLE ON Bhoorah Two as he splashes one of the Mandalorians.

BHOORAH TWO: Got one Leader.

ANGLE ON Sharesh twisting his Starfighter through a maneuver.

SHARESH: Good work Bhoorah Two.

BHOORAH FIVE: (over the radio) I've picked one up on my tail.

BHOORAH SIX: (over the radio) I've got him Bhoorah Fiv…aghhhh!

ANGLE ON a Naboo Starfighter as it explodes. The dog fight intensifies as a second wave of Mandalorian Starfighters arrive to help the first wave.

PAN to the Mandalorian Fleet as it moves by above the dog fight and begins shooting at the retreating Naboo starships. We can see them hit several escorts which are bravely returning fire as they flee.

ANGLE ON Sharesh as he destroys a Mandalorian Fighter. His radio is filled with chatter from pilots requesting help or dying.

BHOORAH TWO: (over radio) There's too many of them Leader.

SHARESH: All Bhoorah Squadron. We've done what we can. Cut and run. I repeat, cut and run.

ZOOM OUT to see the Naboo Starfighters try to disengage from the Mandalorians but only five of their original eighteen gain anything resembling distance from the enemy fighters. Six others are destroyed either trying to run or while covering their escape. It only takes a few moments for Mandalorians to realize that their prey is running and they quickly reorganize their fighters to pursue.

ANGLE ON Sharesh as he and his remaining fighters fly through drifting debris from the remnants of one of the escorts.

SHARESH: Stablize your rear deflectors.

(to his astromech droid) R12 is there any way we can get more power to the thrusters.

R12-U7 chirps a series of beeps and whistles.

SHARESH: (pulling into an evasive maneuver as a Mandalorian fighter lines up on his tail) Well do what you can and hold on back there.

ZOOM OUT as the Mandalorian's flagship finally pulls into range of the retreating Naboo Cruiser. A fusillade of electric blue ion bolts sizzle into the ship and disable it. It begins to drift and tumble through space.

ANGLE ON Sharesh as he comes out of an Immelman turn and splashes the Mandalorian that was just on his tail.

BHOORAH SEVENTEEN: (over the radio) Leader, this is Bhoorah Seventeen. The Ranjit has been disabled sir.

SHARESH: Get out of here Ahmad. There's nothing more you can do.

That goes for the rest of you too. High tail it back to Naboo and form up with the rest of the fleet.

BHOORAH TWO: (over the radio) What about you Leader?

SHARESH: I'm going to hang back and cover you. Now get out of here! That's an order!

ZOOM OUT to see that the Mandalorians are finishing off the last of the Ranjit's escorts. Sharesh's fighter swoops around to cover the three remaining fighters of his squadron as they break and run for Naboo.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. THEED PALACE – COMBAT INFORMATION CENTER)

King Amidala, Count Du, General Jin, and Wing Commander Chakma are standing crowded around a sensor technician's station peering at the myriad of screens. Obiwan and Jarjar are standing beside a large holotable that dominates the center of the room. At one corner, nearly opposite them stands Princess Amidala, who is studying the scene displayed by the table so hard it almost seems as though her eyes could bore holes through the contraption.

ZOOM IN on the King and his advisors at the sensor station.

RAJESH: (bitterly) How could we lose half of our fleet so quickly?

QUIGONG: Your majesty, these are no raiders.

KU: I agree with my former apprentice. Only a well-organized military force would be capable of what we're seeing.

RAJESH: (to Ku) What do you think they mean to do?

KU: Invasion would seem likely.

QUIGONG: It would explain why all contact was lost with Somov Rit.

PAN with the group as they follow the King over to the holotable.

RAJESH: (seeing Padme) My little one. You shouldn't have to see these things. How this came about…

Padme looks at her father and seems unshaken by the events unfolding around her.

RAJESH: Attend to what occurs closely now my daughter and, if you find a flaw with our deliberations, don't hesitate to call it out.

In a situation like this, no advice can be poor advice.

(turns to his advisors) Can we defend the planet?

QUIGONG: Our remaining forces are much too small for that. It would be better to order the rest of the fleet to retreat from the system.

KU: And put all of the burden on our ground forces?

RAJESH: We cannot surrender. For all we know these invaders don't take prisoners.

QUIGONG: Your majesty, we'll make the best defense that we can but if these invaders are this well-organized then we must expect them to make planetfall.

RAJESH: (sighing) Very well. Chakma.

CHAKMA: Yes sire?

RAJESH: Deploy the rest of the air wing. Call up the reserves and put them on standby.

(to Quigong) We'll use them as close air support when the time comes.

WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN (INT. HEGO DAMASK II'S ESTATE – BEDROOM)

The Muun is entwined with his consort on a canopied bed hung with many gauzy translucent curtains. The room's comlink beeps for attention.

After a few moments Hego languidly gets up and we see that he is wearing a silken robe. He crosses to the wall where the comlink continues to beep.

HEGO: (thumbing the link open) Yes?

WATTO: (over the comlink) Master Hego. It is time. The convoy is ready.

HEGO: Very well. (thumbs the link closed)

PAN to the woman on the bed who has sat up and is watching Hego. She watches Hego as he walks over to a closet and dresses, ignoring the woman the whole time.

ANGLE ON Hego as, now dressed, he crosses to the room's closed door.

HEGO: (to woman) Remain here.

The Muun exits the room and walks through his mansions halls until he reaches the front door where Watto awaits.

WATTO: (bowing) Master.

Hego ignores the majordomo as he exits the mansion into the waning Tatooine sunlight. He walks down the steps to where the boxy armored speeder awaits. Smaller, stylish lead and chase speeders flank the armored speeder to the front and back. While there are several Magnadroids the lead and chase speeders are manned by humanoids wearing dark uniforms and with the exception of the pilots, carrying blaster rifles.

Preceded by Watto, Hego boards the armored speeder and the convoy leaves the compound.

HEGO: Watto, once the boy has that Racer running tomorrow I'll want him to do some practice laps of the compound.

WATTO: Of Course Master Damask.

HEGO: After he's completed the first lap you are to shoot him if you can.

WATTO: Sir?

HEGO: You heard me. If he can't sense the danger you represent then he'll never finish a race alive. And he'll also be of no use to me.

WATTO: (sounding worried) As you wish Master Damask.

Hego lapses back into contemplative silence as the convoy makes its way through the desert.

FADE TO MONTAGE of the convoy making its way through the desert.

Eventually the speeders arrive at the gates large fortress. Hego and Watto disembark in the Tatooine twilight and stand before the fortress's massive black gates.

FADE OUT TO CREDITS as the gates slowly retract upwards revealing only an ominous pitch black space.


End file.
